Prisoners of Love, My Version
by Jacks Ghost Girl
Summary: Maddie leaves, and Jack almost goes crazy with sadness. PLZ R&R. This is a parody of one of the episodes. Well, it was inspired by "Prisoners of love" anyway. Written by a Phantom Phreak. Rating raised to PG, just to be safe.
1. The Fight

            Okay, this is my second fic THIS NIGHT! After I saw the Danny Phantom tonight, I HAD to make my own version (prisoner of love: 5-14-04) Anyway, here's a very weird version, and it's very depressing. Okay, not very, but it's sad. I almost started crying while writing this. How could Maddie do that to Jack? Anyway, you'll see.

            It was raining out-side. But, even though he had just walked into the house, Jack's face was wet for another reason.

            "Jack, that's the final straw! I can't take this anymore!"

            "But, Maddie…"

            "Don't try to get me to stay, Jack! You won't be able to!"

            "But what about the kids?"

            "They're all yours! I don't even want to see those little monsters again!" Maddie slammed the door. Danny, Jazz, Tuck, and Sam had been watching from the hallway.

            "Um, did we come at a bad time?" Sam asked, nervously. Danny and Jazz just stared, mouths hanging open.

            "I think we better go…" Tuck and Sam walked quietly through the back door. No one seemed to notice.

            Danny couldn't move. It seemed that his whole body was numb.

            Jazz tried to say something to Danny, like 'Go comfort him' or something, but she couldn't. The silence in the house was deafening, punctured only by Jack's sobs.

            Finally, Danny moved slowly to where Jack was kneeling on the floor.

            "Dad…?" Danny couldn't think of what to say.

            "Danny, what did I do wrong? Maybe I forgot a few things every once in a while, but…agh!" Jack couldn't see any more. He couldn't feel anything, not even his son's hand on his shoulder. He felt like going to his room on the second floor and jumping out the window. Yes, that would end the pain, he thought, but what would Danny and Jazz do?

            "Dad, you never did anything wrong."

            Jazz realized what Danny was about to say. She tried to rush up to him, trying to get him to stop, but she was too late.

            "Really Dad, it's Mom's loss."

            Jazz almost slapped herself. This wouldn't end well.

            "Your mom's loss? YOUR MOM'S?" Jack almost couldn't control his anger. He stood up, facing Danny.

            "Don't you think that I have feelings too? Don't you think that I LOVED your mother?" Jack stormed upstairs, looking for something to take his anger out on. Finally, he decided to just lie down and cry some more. Sometime around midnight, he fell asleep, and had dreams about all the good times he had with Maddie. Life would never be the same for him.

Oh my gosh, seriously, I think I won't stop crying until I get a review. I can't see to make another chapter, so make it fast if you want the story to go on. Trust me, it gets better. There is a happy ending.


	2. Jack's Dream

This is what the 2nd chapter should be. It looks into more what Jack thought about. It's gonna be another sad chapter, so get the tissues. This story isn't going so well, so please contact me KJdacool on AIM. Or e-mail me. Please give me a few ideas. Most of the people on this website are experienced writers, and I need a little boost. At this point, encouragement is wanted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I'll keep on wishing. The song 'I Guess That's Why They Call it the Blues' is also not mine. It's Elton John's. If anybody recognizes it, it's old. But, it fit the situation. Deal with it.

Jack lay on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling. Tears streamed silently down his face.

'She'll never be here next to me again. I've really messed up this time. How could I have been so heartless? If only I had another chance…' Jack drifted off into sleep.

_'Don't wish it away' _

Maddie was upstairs in the room, furiously packing her suit-case. "I wish we had never met, Jack! That would have made life so much easier for me."

_'Don't look at it like it's forever'_

"You'll never change, Jack! You're just a heartless old fool!"

_'Between you and me I could honestly say  
That things can only get better'_

"You never had any time for me! Why do you think I went to my sister's house so much? You never listened to me. Whenever I was upset, you just ignored me! I can't take it anymore!"

_'And while I'm away'_

Jack was leaving for another inventor's convention. He hugged Maddie good-bye, and 5-year-old Danny ran up to him, yelling 'Bye, Dad!' over and over again.

_'Dust out the demons inside'_

Maddie had found three ghosts in the basement, and was now fighting them. They had her in the corner. 'Where's Jack?' she thought frantically. 'He should have been here hours ago.' She backed up against the ghost vacuum, suddenly remembering its existence. The ghosts were toast.

'_And it won't be long before you and me run  
To the place in our hearts where we hide'_

_  
_"Maddie, I'm home!" Jack called. No answer. He went to the lab. There was no one there. "Maddie?" Jack called again. 'That's strange,' he thought. 'Her car was in the driveway…'

_'And I guess that's why they call it the blues'_

Jack was in the lab, finishing the calculations for the portal. It was May 10th. Maddie had been downstairs 6 hours before, trying to remind him that it was their anniversary. He had said that he'd be upstairs in a little bit. Now, it was about 12:30 in the morning.

_'Time on my hands could be time spent with you'_

Jack was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. 'Maybe I can get him to do something for our anniversary now,' Maddie thought. "Jack, honey? Would you like to go out to dinner tonight, just you and me?"

Jack muted the T.V. and looked up. "Maddie, I'm really tired. Could we go tomorrow?" Tomorrow never came.

_'Laughing like children, living like lovers  
Rolling like thunder under the covers  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues'___

Jack was holding a new-born Danny in his arms, smiling fondly at Maddie. They had just gotten home from the hospital. They knew that long, sleepless nights were ahead, but they would be nights spent with their new-born son! That would make them joyous nights, right?

_'Just stare into space  
Picture my face in your hands'_

"Maddie, I know I forgot our anniversary again, but it's the last time, I promise!"

"That's what you said the last time, Jack!" Maddie stormed upstairs to the storage room to get a suitcase.

_' Live for each second without hesitation  
And never forget I'm your man'_

Jack stood in a corner of their room, watching Maddie go back and forth between the dresser and the bed, where her suitcase was.

_'Wait on me girl  
Cry in the night if it helps'_

_  
_"Maddie, when I gave you that ring, I meant it to be forever."

"You're right Jack. There's one more thing I want to give you. I might still go, but at least you'll have a little piece of me."

_'But more than ever I simply love you  
More than I love life itself'_

Maddie took off her engagement ring and threw it at Jack. It hit him squarely in the forehead. He gave her a pleading look, asking her not to go.

"I'm sorry, Jack. Here, let me make it better."

She slapped him across the face, leaving a huge mark. "There you go. At least your forehead doesn't hurt anymore."

With that, she stormed out of the room.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Jack woke up in a cold sweat, touching his face where Maddie had slapped him before she had left. Footsteps thudded through the hallway, and his bedroom door slammed open.

"Dad, are you okay?" Jazz ran over to his side. She made him lay down again.

"I-I'll be fine, Jazmine…" Jack was shaking. His breath was ragged, as if he had just run a mile.

"Do you want to talk about it? It will make you feel better…"

"Do you have an hour or so?" Jack gave a little half smile. "I had a dream about your mother, and a few things that happened."

"How come you were yelling?" Jazz was concerned. She had never seen her father like this.

"I relived the night your mother left. It was horrible." A few tears found their way down Jack's cheek.

"What else happened?"

"Well…"

Sorry that the original chapter 2 was a bummer. Now, this story will probably take 4-5, possibly 6 chapters. But that's good. The other 'chapter 2' will probably show up again. Maybe. See you next chapter! But only after I get one review.

For those of you who watch The Fairly Oddparents: When I said "Jack's cheek" I meant his face. Lol.


	3. A Closer Family

            Here's the 3rd chapter, technically. Ah, well, it doesn't really matter, does it?

            I don't own Danny Phantom, never have, never will. I think.

            "So, you had a dream about Mom?" Jazz sat wide-eyed on the bed, listening to her Dad.

            "Yes, but it didn't help my mood. I feel really bad about what I said to Danny. Do you think he'll forgive me?" Jack's feet suddenly became very interesting to him.

            "Dad, if I know Danny, he'll forget about it by tomorrow. You should probably get some sleep now. It's one in the morning, and, I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

            Jack laid back down and pulled the blanket over himself.

            "Good-night, Dad." Jazz leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

            "Good-night, Jazmine." Jazz walked out of the room.

            Jack laid awake for awhile, thinking. 'The fact that Maddie left may have torn this family apart a bit, but maybe we were pulled together a bit more…'

This chapter is really short, but I'll make up for it in the next one, I promise.

You won't be hearin' from me for awhile.

You probably noticed they took out the review response chapter. Whatever. That was a bit much, I say. I'll be back later when I forget about this. For now, you won't se me ANYWHERE near ff.net.


	4. Sam Visits Danny and More Trouble Comes

            Well, I'm back. I got over everything. I feel pretty stupid. This week I also got mad at my history teacher. BTW, not a good idea to call your parents when something goes wrong at school. Pretty stupid. Any way, I'm not going to do anymore review responses. Too much work. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, are reviewing, and will review. Please keep reading and reviewing my stories, even if they're not the best. If you don't like something, tell me how to improve.

E-mail: jacksghostgalyahoo.com

AIM: KJdacool

Thanks, again!

Lildoppler, the Phantom Phreak

            The next day, Sam was walking to Danny's house. The huge 'Fenton Works' sign could be seen from blocks away. For some people, the sign was a symbol of craziness. For others, wonder. For Sam, it was remembrance of last night. That night had really shaken her up. She had never seen Danny's mom so angry, or his dad sobbing so hard…in fact, she had never seen him crying at all.

            Sam walked for a while, just staring at the sign.

            Suddenly, a thought sprang into her mind. 'Samantha Lynn Fenton…'

            Sam shook her head. 'That was a bit spontaneous,' she thought.

            She walked up the steps to the Fentons' house and rang the doorbell. Danny answered the door, the bags under his eyes obvious.

            "Whoa, are you okay?" Sam asked, pretty freaked out.

            "I couldn't get to sleep last night. I was about to, but then dad started screaming. I couldn't get to sleep after that. I don't even feel like I'm awake. You probably want to come in, don't you?"

            "Sure" Sam smiled, and, even though Danny did too, she couldn't help but notice it was a sad smile. It was almost as if a piece of him was gone, a piece that would most likely never come back. They started walking up the stairs. Sam could hear talking down the hall, most likely Jazz and Mr. Fenton, she thought.

            "Where's Tucker?" Danny asked, suddenly noticing the absence of his very best friend.

            "He got sick."

            "Oh," was all Danny said. 'I really needed to talk to him,' he thought. 

            "Hey, Danny…" Sam knew what she wanted to say, but not how to say it.

            "Yeah?"

            "What happened that made your mom so upset? Why did she…you know…"

            "Leave? Dad forgot their anniversary again, which he's been doing for a long time. I think Mom said it was the eighteenth year in a row…" Danny had more to say, but he really didn't want to talk about his mom and dad.

            "You know, your mom calling you a monster was pretty harsh…"

            Danny stood still for a second in his room. All of a sudden, he lashed out at Sam.

            "I am, aren't I?" That question surprised Sam.

            "Why would you say that, Danny? You're hardly-"

            Danny whirled around to face her, anger in his eyes. "Look at me, Sam! I can turn into a ghost, walk through walls, shoot ecto-plasmic beams out of my hands, and fly! Doesn't that make me some sort of freak?" Danny stood there for a second, breathing heavily. Suddenly, he felt dizzy. He couldn't see straight and was wobbling on his legs. Sam caught him just before he fell over and sat him on his bed.

            "Danny…Danny! Are you okay?"

            "Ugh…"

            "Danny, how many fingers am I holding up?"

            "Four," Danny mumbled.

            "Well, at least you can see…" Sam propped Danny up with a couple of pillows. Suddenly, a silver mist crept through the floor boards.

            "I am Glithion, the ghost of emotional pain! I sap energy from people who suffer, and get stronger every day! You can't stop me, halfa!"

            The ghost, a wizard-like man, grabbed on to Danny's shoulders. Danny struggled to get out of his grasp, but Glithion had taken too much of his energy. Suddenly, a blinding light burst from the air. Glithion grew four times his original size, and threw Danny to the floor.

            "Danny! No, Danny! Oh my gosh, what'll I do?" Sam knelt down beside Danny, cradling his head in her arms. "Hold on, Danny," she said. "Everything will be okay."

            Just as Glithion dived to finish off his prey, the door slammed open. There, standing in the door way was…

            AGH!

            ----Sorry, the author has just passed out. It will take three reviews to revive her. Please be considerate. She is in need.


	5. The Truth is Revealed

            Ow, what a head-ache…well, not really. It was just a weird way to create a cliff-hanger. I've never made one of those, so I decided to. It won't happen to often. Thanks to the people who gave me the 3 reviews! It really helped "revive" me. I was kinda thinking about giving up on the story. You guys gave me the motivation to continue! Thanks a lot! Now, on to the story…

I do not own Danny Phantom…maybe someday I'll inherit it…I wish!

            Just as Glithion dived to finish off his prey, the door slammed open. There, standing in the doorway, was Jack! He stopped and stared at the ghost across the room.

            "So, you're the famed Jack Fenton. I heard that you and your wife hunt ghost for a living. But where's your wife now? She left you because your only goal in life is to prove that we exist, not to have a happy family," Glithion sneered. He dived for Jack, but Sam grabbed his tail and slammed him into the wall. Glithion shrank slightly.

            "Argh! My energy!"

            "Sam, keep hurting him," Danny groaned.

            Jack came out of his state of shock and ran down to the basement.

            Sam threw Glithion onto the floor, releasing more of his energy.

            "I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny shouted. The bluish-white rings appeared, turning Danny into the phantom. He shot up into the air and flew back down fast, pounding Glithion back to the floor.

            Jack came pounding up the stairs with his ghost net. The Fenton Ghost Capturer 2000 to be specific.

            "RAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jack threw himself onto Glithion and sucked him into the net. Danny and Sam hurtled onto the net, punching and kicking Glithion. He shrank more and more until finally Danny took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him up.

            'Weird. That's the first fight I got more energy from,' Danny thought.

            "AHHHH! ANOTHER GHOST!" Jack swung the net at Danny, who dodged it.

            "Wait, Dad, it's me, Danny!" he shouted. "I can explain, just give me a second!" Danny and Sam both knew his secret was out. It would take a lot of explaining. Hopefully, Jack would accept the fact that his son was the famous halfa of the ghost world.

            "Danny? But you're…How did you…Are you…" Jack stuttered, clearly confused.

            "Don't worry, Dad. We'll explain. It's a secret I've been hiding for a long time. I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone or experiment on me."

            "Uh…I-I promise…" Jack was very confused. He sat down on Danny's bed as Danny and Sam started to explain everything. Danny even demonstrated some of the tricks he thought of to keep track of all his powers.

            When they were done, Jack could only say one word, "Wow."

            Hmmm...I'm thinking of a number 1-10…4 you say? Wow, you're good! 'Cause that's the number of reviews it'll take to get a new chapter. That pointy arrow-thing and the 'Go' button have a purpose, you know! See ya'll lata!


	6. Stuff happens and i can't think of a goo...

            Well, I've gotten tons of reviews!!! I realized that people are discouraging me more than encouraging me, so I want more positive reviews. Just like every other author, right? C'mon, people, spread the love! Anyway, I'm glad that a lot of people like my story so far! It's my first story that I've gotten so many reviews that they don't fit on one page! I feel loved! hug myself Uh…you didn't just see that…

Jack: Hey, what are you doing writing a story about me? You don't own Danny Phantom!

Me: Never said I did, Jack. But, you can't blame me though. I mean, tons of people would love to own Danny Phantom.

Maddie: Don't you think you should get on with the story? I mean, angry readers are going to start throwing heavy things at you.

Me: Okay, on with the story! Enjoy!

----------

            Jack couldn't think of anything to say. He was stunned.

            "So, this all happened because of me?" Jack asked.

            "Yeah, but I'm not mad at you, or anything! These powers actually help me out a little bit," Danny said, trying not to make his dad feel guilty.

            "Is there anyone else like you, Danny?"

            "Well…yeah, but…" Danny's voice trailed off. How could he tell Jack that he turned his best friend into one too?

            "But what?"

            "Well, that's a story for another day," Danny mumbled. He thought that he should tell Jack about how Vlad loved Maddie…but bringing up his mom would bring Jack to tears. He just got him to calm down too.

            "Um…okay…" Jack was at a loss for words. "Well, it's kinda late…I think I'll head off to bed."

            "Okay, Dad. See you in the morning."

            "Good-night, Mr. Fenton."

            There was an awkward silence as Danny and Sam watched Jack leave the room. Sam turned around and saw that those bright blue eyes were looking into hers once again.

            "Uh…D-Danny, I think I better, um, get going," Sam stuttered.

            "Sam, are you okay?" Danny was very worried about her.

            "Oh, uh, I'm fine. Really. But, Danny," Sam laid a gentle hand on Danny's shoulder. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

            Danny, who had been sitting on his bed, reached up slowly and brushed a strand of hair out of Sam's face. He caressed her face slowly, her smooth skin sliding beneath his finger tips. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Danny pulled his hand away, and cleared his thought.

            "We better get downstairs," Danny mumbled.

            "Yeah."

            They walked downstairs, each thinking there own thoughts.

            'Ugh, she probably thinks I'm a creep now. Why did I do that?' Danny could have slapped himself. Sam, on the other hand…

            'He feels the same way I feel about him, I bet. He looks embarrassed. I bet I can fix that.'

            Danny and Sam walked out onto the porch.

            "Good night, Danny." Sam leaned over and kissed Danny on the cheek.

            "Goo-Good night," Danny gasped. He felt like he was flying. The same butterflies.

--------------------------------------

"Danny? Jazz?" Jazz was reading a book and Danny was watching T.V.

"What is it, Dad?" Danny asked.

"I'm making a promise, and I want you two to hold me to it."

"We're listening."

"I am giving up ghost hunting for good, and if I even try to hunt a ghost, stop me. I know you've probably been teased at school because of me. Maybe I am crazy. Well, never again will I invent some stupid ghost catching devise. But I want you two to hold me to it. Got it?"

Danny and Jazz stared, open mouthed.

"But Dad, you've always hunted ghosts. Why stop now?" Danny asked.

"Because Danny…" Jazz knew what was coming. Jack only stuttered when he was going to say something about Maddie, now the she had left. She had been gone for about two weeks now. "Danny, when your mother left, I did some thinking. I concluded that your mother left because I didn't pay enough attention to her. I was focused on my work a little too much. I don't want that to happen to the two people in the world I value the most. You and Jazz. If you need me, I don't want to be too busy to listen to you. That's why I'm giving up ghost hunting."

"Are you going to find another job?" Danny thought he saw small tears in Jack's eyes. He hoped he didn't.

"Well, I guess so, but I have to make sure it while you're at school, but not on weekends."

"Dad, you don't have to be here for us all the time," Danny said in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"Fine, Daniel, if you want it to be that way. I think I'll leave about now. See how well you do without me."

With that, Jack stormed out of the house, grabbing his coat on the way out.

"Did I say something wrong?" Danny asked, mostly to himself.

"Danny, you have to try to understand what Dad is going through right now. Think about what it would be like if you lost Sam."

"Sam is not my girlfriend!"

"I wasn't implying that, I was just saying that she is a good friend. But, since you say that…" Jazz closed her book and walked away.

Danny slapped his forehead. "Man, I have to watch what I say. I wonder where Dad went."

---------------------------

            Jack stumbled down the street. It was two o'clock in the morning. From time to time he forgot where he was going, but eventually, he made it home. He clumsily shoved the key into the lock and opened the door.

            "Dad?" Jazz's voice came from the kitchen.

            "Yes, Jazmine?" Jazz noticed that Jack's voice was slurred slightly.

            "Dad, where were you? I was worried sick about-"

            Jazz was cut short by some-what maniacal laughing, followed by a loud thump.

            "Dad? Dad! What happened-OH MY GOSH!"

            So, what happened to Jack? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Me Procrastination Laziness No inspiration = No new chapter. Simple math, I guess. I decided to make this extra long, since I haven't updated, but I promise to update more often. I'm sad to announce that the end of the story is going to be here soon, but it will be extraordinary, if I do say so myself. Oh, yeah, and those people who have been reading the story since I started, you might recognize the part where Jack leaves. It was originally my second chapter. Well, stick with me people! Oh, yeah, the magic number this time is 5. 5 reviews. I'm counting on you guys!


	7. Jack Returns Home

            Once again, I'm sad to announce that the end is near, of the story of course. I'm not one of those weird people.

On a happier note, I've heard rumors of a Danny Phantom movie, but one of my friends found proof! (Thanx, Bob!) If anyone has any info about this, put it in your reviews!

Questions, comments, suggestions, please put it in your reviews. I'm open to suggestions, but flames hurt. They also burn. You know, I got a nasty 3rd degree from The Weasil…

I've decided to do review responses again, so listen for your name. Or…well, you can't really listen. Anyway…

CoLdPLaYeR813-You're the first person to review for my new chapter! Here's a gold medal for being the fastest. I really don't think anyone has ever said stuff like that in their review…I'm glad I'm in your favorites! Keep reading, it's not over yet!

Snow Owl Queen-Ok…this is weird. Suddenly everybody wants to put me on their favorites list and says I'm really good…I'm not complaining! Glad I meet your standards! Here's a silver medal for being second reviewer!

Billie Jukes-You hope your not remembering this correctly? Please explain in your next review. Also, please review again. And, I agree with you. Danny does need to watch what he says. Here a bronze metal for being the third reviewer.

gabrielle-I like writing sad stories. I don't know why. It's just something I started on, and I can't stop. Like the really big chocolate bunny I sometimes get on Easter. You get one of those bunnies for reviewing.

PyroDragon2006-Nice name. I think this story is going to be the second one I finish on here, if you don't include my one-shots. You think cliffhangers are evil? evil laugh I'm glad that you saw an improvement. I read other people's stories, and learn from them. Here's a box of donuts for reviewing.

osparrow-You better stop jumping around, because here's the next chapter! I bet some people are getting annoyed too, but if I was you, I'd just do it more then. Here are 5 boxes of Cap'n Crunch cereal, to give you the energy to jump around.

Me: Can you tell I'm hungry as I'm doing this?

Katsura-Chan-evil laugh I like your thinking, but maybe in a different story. I don't think I could make it work in this story. Here's a Danny plushie. Good thing is, it's not fire proof. evil laugh

            Keep reading you guys! Also, check out my other stories. I haven't abandoned them, if you guys were wondering. This story seemed to be very popular, (I'm hoping for 100 reviews), so I paid more attention to this one.

            Jack: Why do you ruin my life?

            Me: Because I like you… (Notices Maddie glaring at me)…as a very good friend.

            Maddie: You better get on with the story, or _I'll_ start throwing things at you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "OH MY GOSH! DAD!" Jazz ran to Jack, sliding to a halt next to him.

            Jack had collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. He had been out since 7:00 that night. Jazz had decided to wait for him to come home, and explain that Danny hadn't really meant what he said.

            "Danny!" She shouted. Nothing. "Daniel J. Fenton!" Jazz yelled in her best Maddie impression.

            "What is it, Mom? It's two in the morning," Danny mumbled, still half-asleep.

            Jazz laughed to herself. She couldn't help it at the sight of Danny. His hair was sticking up, and he looked like he got into a fight with a blender. He obviously can't see, Jazz noted, as Danny slammed into an open door and muttered a quiet 'Sorry, ma'am.' And the fact that he actually thought that she was Mom, hilarious.

            "Uh, Danny, Mom isn't here. But Dad is, and he passed out. Help me get him upstairs, would you?"  Jazz tried to lift Jack onto his feet, but, even with Danny's help, Jazz couldn't get him off the floor.

            "Hey, wait. I've got an idea," Danny said thoughtfully. "I'm going ghost!"

            Danny turned into his ghost form and was bout to go invisible, when he noticed Jazz staring blankly at him.

            "Oh, yeah…you weren't there when I told Dad…"

            "You're a ghost."

            "Not completely. The ghosts of GZ call me the halfa-half human, half ghost."

            "Ooooookay…uh, just get Dad to bed."

            Danny grabbed Jack's arms, turned invisible, and flew upstairs into Jack's room. Jazz followed, dumbstruck. Well, she thought she was following, anyway. She couldn't see where Danny was.

            Danny became visible and laid Jack down into his bed. Jazz covered him up.

            "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed," Danny said, yawning.

            "Yeah, me too."

            Danny floated out of the room to his bedroom. Jazz looked at Jack before closing the door. 'I hope he doesn't do this again,' she thought.

            Jack woke up at 11:00. He couldn't remember much from that night, except for Krystal…

            'I hope I see her again,' thought Jack. Krystal was a beautiful brown haired, blue eyed, woman. Jack had met her last night.

            Jack was about to go downstairs when Jazz walked in.

            "Dad! Sorry, I didn't mean to burst in on you."

            "It's fine, Jazmine."

            "Are you feeling okay? You passed out last night after you got home. And where were you all that time? I started to worry about you."

            "Is Danny home?" Jack questioned.

            "No," said Jazz, sighing.

            "Oh. Well, let me get something to eat, and then I'll tell you what happened last night. I'm starved!"

            "I have breakfast made. Your favorite!"

            "You made blueberry and pepperoni pancakes?" Jack asked enthusiastically.

            "Yep."

            Jack hurtled down the steps into the kitchen. There, on the table, were the pancakes, just as Jazz had said.

            Jazz walked in behind her father. Jack turned around and squeezed her in a big bear hug.

            "Jazz, thank-you so much! Your mother used to make these for me all the time!"

            Jack proceeded to attack the pancakes. Jazz was about to go get her book to read, but she hesitated in the doorway.

            'He just mentioned Mom without tears or anything. Has he gotten over it, or was it just because of the pancakes?'

            Yes, blueberry and pepperoni pancakes. I have never tried that, nor do I have the desire to.

            10 reviews this time. Let's see how much typing you guys can do.


	8. Jack Explains

Hey! It's me again! I kinda ran into a problem with this story…but I'll tell you guys later. Try guessing in your reviews! That'll be fun! Well, for me anyway. lol

Review-a critical evaluation, as in a book.

Katsura-Chan-I have no clue what made me think of that. Originally, it was hot sauce, but that didn't make much sense to me. Here's a stack of blueberry and pepperoni pancakes. If you don't want to eat them, you can use them as bait to lure Jack to your house.

ZAGRH8R-Krystal isn't Maddie. Actually, she's me, under a different name. Maddie comes in later. There's even a little bit of jealousy. But I've said too much. And, you do have a good point. I don't think Maddie would come within 10 feet of him. About the pancakes, I'm not quite sure if that would even taste good. But, Jack isn't exactly what you would call "normal". Here's a framed and autographed picture of all the characters from DP.

Wiggle Lizard-I'm not quite sure about that movie now. I'm still looking into it. If you find any info about the movie or episodes, please tell me! Unfortunately, this is only the third review I got. But, here's an 'I reviewed for one of Jacks Ghost Girl's stories!' pin and a Danny plushie.

OSparrow-Umm…let me get this straight. If I don't update, you'll be hyper and you'll throttle me with a pancake. I guess that means I should update. Here four gallons of SUGAR-FREE ice cream. lol

Queen of Cats-Thanks for reviewing. By the way, that was chapter 7. I think you are waiting for this chapter. Have no fear, Chapter 8 is here! That was cheesy. Anyway, please keep reading! Here's 10 pounds of Colby Jack cheese. Why, I don't know. But please enjoy it.

Saiya Woods-The pancakes were a sudden spurt from my strange mind. I have no clue how I thought of it. Also, this story is supposed to be like "Prisoners of Love", so this would have happened before "My Brother's Keeper". Here's the entire first season of Danny Phantom on DVD.

Chibi Millenia Phantom-'Uh' what? Please explain in your next review. I sound like one of those AIM robots…anyway, here's a box of Phantom Candy. It's like the candy inside Wonderballs, but it comes in the shape of the Danny Phantom characters.

cheerin4danny-Thanks for pressing the 'go' button! If you do try blueberry and pepperoni pancakes, tell me how they are. I was thinking about it, but I dunno…hmm. How do you think Jack and Jazz would react? Please tell me in your next review. Here's a Krystal plushie. You'll hear more about her in this chapter.

Ditto 49-I'm glad you think I'm a good author. Sometimes I doubt that, but it's reviewers that convince me to keep writing. Here's a giant stack of Pringles, given to you by Bob. And yes, that is his real name, lol.

Keep reviewing! I love getting reviews!

Jack: Blueberry and pepperoni? That's disgusting. I WOULD NEVER EAT SUCH A-

Me: (shoves pancake into Jack's mouth)

Jack: Hey, these are good.

Maddie: (disgusted)

Me: I wonder if I'll inherit Danny Phantom…I guess not. The most awesomest creator of The Fairly Oddparents (which is not mentioned in this story) and Danny Phantom is Butch Hartman.

------------------------------------------------

Jack had polished of a fair amount of pancakes, when Jazz asked him once again where he was last night.

"Well, after I left…"

------------------------------------------------

Jack stormed down the street.

'Danny doesn't appreciate me. If only I had forced him onto Maddie before she left. Jazz cares about me. And just because Danny has those powers doesn't give him the right to be smart-mouthed.' Jack thought furiously to himself.

'Where the heck am I going, anyway?'

Jack looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, with a full moon. It was unusually quiet outside. There weren't even a lot of cars on the streets.

'I should go home. Talk to Danny.' Jack sighed. His life seemed to be worthless. What if he had no purpose? 'Maybe I was put here to hurt people. Talk about a pitiful existence.'

Jack walked down the street a while, his anger depleting. He finally decided to go back, when he saw a sign across the street. It was the sign for the local bar.

'I really shouldn't…but, one beer can't hurt.'

Jack walked in, feeling a little out of place. He sat down at a table and ordered a beer. Looking around, he caught sight of a woman who was sitting at the table across from him, alone.

He walked up to her nervously.

"Um…are you here alone?" he cautiously asked. He didn't want to steal her from another man. He just wasn't like that.

She looked up, startled. "Oh, yes. I…um…I was just about to leave. I ran out of money…" She wondered if she should be telling him this.

"If you'd like, I'll buy you something…" What was he saying?

"Well, if you insist…" She walked over to Jack's table, looking a bit embarrassed.

"So, what's your name?" Jack looked at her. She had short, brown hair with blonde streaks in it. Her blue eyes constantly darted around, almost as if she was paranoid. She had tons of freckles. And her body-

"My name's Krystal. Krystal Jones. You must be Jack Fenton."

Jack stared blankly at her. "Um, yes…how did you know?"

"You're the famous ghost hunter. You and your-wait! You're married! How could you do that to your wife?"

Krystal stood up to leave.

"Wait, no! Let me explain everything!" Krystal turned her now icy blue eyes to Jack. His look pleaded her to stay. He had a weird feeling inside. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it…

"Fine, but you better not lie."

"See, my wife left me two weeks ago. I've been alone with my kids ever since. And about being a ghost hunter? I'm not anymore. I quit. I wanted to make sure I was there for my kids."

"Your wife left you? You poor man…my...my husband left me a few years ago, and I just haven't felt that…loving towards anyone since."

It struck Jack that her heart had hardened and that it would take some tender love to…wait! He just met her! What was he thinking?

"Oh, well, um-"

"But you Jack, you're someone special. I can tell just by looking at you that your wife left because she had a problem, not that you directly hurt her. She misunderstood you, didn't she?"

Jack sat there in silence. Was this an effect of the alcohol?

"Jacob…he…" Tears formed in Krystal's eyes. Jack held her hand.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you want-"  
"You don't understand! I have no-one to talk to!" She started weeping.

"Well, then I'm here. C'mon. I know a place where we can be alone." Jack paid the waitress and they left. They walked to Amity Park and sat under a tree. Krystal clung to Jack, sobbing into his chest. Jack held her close, stroking her hair.

"It's okay…" Jack felt so comfortable. He never felt this way before, not once in all his years with Maddie. And he had just met Krystal a few hours ago.

"Jacob…I thought he loved me…" She wrapped her arms around Jacks neck. "One night, he was treating me to all these nice things…dinner, a movie, and…well…" She chuckled sadly. "I felt like I was flying. I loved that man so much…I came home late from work the next night and I expected a warm welcome, judging by the way he had treated me the previous night…instead…he was on the couch, with my best friend, Erin! I've been alone ever since…" She clung to Jack once again. "I have to go. But I want to see you again…you've changed my life Jack. Thank-you." She kissed him soundly and ran away. Jack smiled, wondering if he'd ever see her again.

----------------------------------------------

Jazz sat looking at her dad. Was this the man who absolutely refused to see other women because he was convinced that Maddie would return?

Jack wondered if he should have told her all of that. He had gotten into the habit of telling her most of his thoughts and feelings.

"So…why did you pass out?" Jazz asked hesitantly.

"Last thing I remember is that I stopped at a gas station and bought a few bottles of beer. I really don't know why…" His voice trailed off. There was something he never told anybody before.

"You do."

Jack looked up at his daughter. "'Scuse me?"  
"You know why…you just don't want to tell me. It's okay. You don't have to." Jazz already knew what it was. How come he never told her he had been an alcoholic in years gone by?

Jack looked carefully at Jazz's face. Small tears had formed in her eyes. She knew.

"Well, I used to have a problem…" What had been Jazz's worst fear was true.

"Alcoholic?" She said quietly?

"Uh…yeah…listen, we'll talk about it later. We need to go shopping for food." Jazz followed Jack out to the car. She was still lost in thought. Was there something he wasn't saying? Or did he just not feel like talking about it. Either way, Jazz had a really bad feeling about this.

------------------------------------------

Oh! What is it? Mysterious…anyway, sorry that I haven't updated it in a long time. I was waiting for that 10th review, but I got 9 and that's good enough. Thanx you guys!

There are going to be new Danny Phantom episodes soon. And on October 29th is a Halloween special called "Fright Knight". I can't wait!

I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. I know where the story is going now, so hold on to your seats! It's gonna be a bumpy ride! (maniacal laughter)


	9. Jazz Meets Krystal

Hey! I'm back again! The story is almost done too. Oh well. There's more where this one came from! Sorry it's taking me so long…I forgot about the story! How could I! … Nevermind. Anyway, I can't do review responses because I can't tell which ones I have done and haven't and…it's confusing. I kinda also forgot where the story was going…don't hurt me…

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! But I do own blueberry and pepperoni pancakes! THEY'RE MINE! ALL MINE! MUAHAHAH!

* * *

Jazz helped Jack unpack the grocieries. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left. Jazz was still really confused about everything.

Jack sighed. "I know that…this is really sudden, but…what if…?"

Jazz looked up from the fridge. "What?"

"If you got to know Krystal…would you be comfortable with me…remarrying?"

Jazz was stunned. She didn't want this to happen, she realized. She wanted her dad to stay single, even though she had encouraged him to find someone. And now that he had…

"Jazz?"

"Uh…yeah! Sure! It would be wonderful, Dad!"

The doorbell rang. "Are you sure?" With that, Jack turned to get the door.  
"Krystal!"

"Hi, Jack. I was wondering if you'd like to…I dunno…go out to dinner tonight?"

"Well, um, sure, but why are you here so early?"

"I thought I would meet your family."

"Oh! Sure! Jazz! Come here!"

Jazz blinked back tears and walked into the foyer.

"Hi!" She said in fake cheeriness.

"Hi, I'm Krystal!" Krystal held out her hand. Jazz reluctantly accepted the handshake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jazmine, but you can call me Jazz."

"I'm very proud of her," Jack said. "And I also have a son, but he's out…" Jack realized that Danny didn't know about Krystal yet. "Well, I better get ready."

"Since we have a lot of time before dinner…why don't I take Jazz to the mall and we can get to know each other better?"

"That sounds great! What do you think, Jazz?"

"Wonderful! I'll get my purse!" Jazz ran upstairs, tears streaming down her face. 'Oh, Mom, why did you have to go!'

* * *

Awww…poor Jazz…well, another chapter is coming soon, I PROMISE! Oh, and I'll share some pancakes with those whose reviews I haven't recognized in the story.

TTFN!


	10. A Big Surprise

Wow…10 chapters…I can't believe this! I feel so special…teehee!

Danny don't I Phantom own

Jack-This Krystal lady sounds-

Maddie-(evil glare)

Jack-Er, positively horrid!

* * *

Jack was on cloud nine. He had a date with the woman of his dreams! She would be in his arms, and they would dance! Jack whirled around the room, as excited as a little kid at an ice cream truck! He looked at the mirror and straitened his tie, when something caught his eye. He looked down, and saw that it was Maddie's wedding ring, next to a picture of them on their wedding day. Jack took a deep breath.

'Maddie's gone. I have to accept that. But…what if I do the same thing to Krystal?'

Jack looked at the clock. 7:15. Krystal had dropped off Jazz about two hours ago, and had gone to get ready. She would be back soon. Jack jogged downstairs, and saw Jazz staring out the window.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Jazz turned around. "I'm sure. I can tell that she likes you, and you like her. She is pretty nice…"

Jack hugged her. "Thanks for being here for me, Jazz." The doorbell rang. "Oh! Better get going! There're leftovers in the fridge! Bye! I love you!" Jack answered the door and walked out.

Jazz sat staring out the window. It started to rain, softly, but growing stronger by the minute.

Jazz was about to get something to eat, when she saw a figure walking outside. It was soaked all over, carrying a small bag, and was wearing tattered clothes. Its stringy hair engulfed its face. Suddenly, it twisted its head, staring at Jazz, who recognized it immedeatly.

"No…" Jazz ran off to the kitchen, not looking back.

* * *

I know this is short, but I'm sooooo tired…(falls asleep)…(needs 7 reviews dumped on head to wake up) 


End file.
